


Off The Clock

by raeganrolland



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeganrolland/pseuds/raeganrolland
Summary: Reid takes an unexpected vacation. The team discovers a few unexpected things of their own.Or where the team discovers Reid has a boyfriend





	

Despite what the rest of the B.A.U. team would say, none of them really knew Spencer Reid. Sure, they knew Dr.Reid. But they didn’t know Spencer Reid.

They didn’t know what he was like outside of work. Everyone thought Reid was a shy, blushing virgin who knew absolutely nothing outside of the information written in textbooks. Nobody seemed to consider the fact that Reid had a life outside of the B.A.U. So when Spencer took a vacation for the first time in years after being moody and snippy towards everyone in the office. It was something that confused and concerned the rest of the team.

It all started with a phone call. A very important phone call at that. They were all in the debriefing room, just going over case files and filling out paperwork. It wasn’t unusual for an agent to receive a call, but what was unusual - especially for Reid - was to answer it. 

It rang three times before he pulled it out and took a look at the caller I.D. before rushing out of the room with a quiet, “Oh, god”. 

The distraught look on Reid’s face confused all the other agents, they couldn’t hear what Reid was saying but they could see his reactions to what the other person was saying. His body language went from scared, angry, relieved, and overly happy. Which was a nice look on Reid considering how he had been acting for the past week or so. 

He came back in with an unreadable face, “Um… Hotch? I - uh - really need to cash in some of my racked up vacation time now. Please?” 

“Woah, woah. A vacation? Reid you never take vacations!” Morgan accused. Reid shot an annoyed look at Morgan, “What the hell do you guys think I do when I’m not working? Honestly, I have a life.” 

It was silent in the conference room before Reid scoffed and muttered, “Right.” But he recovered and looked back at Hotch, “I really need to, um, take some time off. Refocus? I’ve kind of been, all over for the past few weeks.” 

Hotch, being the only sensible person in the room nodded, “Yes. Of course, just keep your phone on in case we need you. Your vacation starts when you finish your paperwork.” 

Reid smiled, “Yeah, of course. Thank you, really.” Reid quietly sat down and continued going through his pile of work, pretending not to notice everyone staring at him with questioning eyes. 

“If you have questions, you can ask me.” He said, exasperatedly without looking up from his case file. JJ was the first to speak up, “Spence,” Everyone noticed the quick flash of annoyance in his eyes, ‘What do you even do on a vacation? No offense, but isn’t your definition of relaxation like reading? Or playing chess? But you do that everyday anyways.” 

Reid flicked his case file closed and sighed, “I know it’s hard to believe but I do know how to have fun.” 

Morgan laughed and teased Reid, “Doing what exactly? Cross word puzzles?” Reid coughed and threw the last file onto the desk, “Yes. Derek. I am going to spend my two weeks of freedom doing cross word puzzles and Sudoku.” He said sarcastically. “Alright, my paper work is done… Can I get going? Or do you guys need any more help?” Reid asked sincerely.

Hotch was still a little taken back by Reid’s sarcastic tone towards Morgan but shook his head, “No, no. That’s all. Have a good time, see you in two weeks.” Reid gave them one last small smile and headed to collect his things from his desk. 

Back inside the conference room, all the other agents were beyond puzzled. “What was that? He called you Derek.” Emily said to Morgan, “He never calls any of us by our first name unless he is seriously pissed.” 

Garcia closed her computer, “That and the phone call? I know I’m not a profiler but tell me he didn’t look deliriously happy just before he came in.” 

Rossi pursed his lips in thought, “Girlfriend?” He asked, before bursting into fits of laughter along with everyone else. Hotch, still trying to be serious, was trying to suppress a smile but ultimately failing. Hotch coughed loudly, “Alright. Alright. We all know Reid needs this time off. He hasn’t been himself. Let's just hope we don’t need him during a case or he might shoot us in the leg.”

Hope they might, but of course five days later they all ended up on Reid’s doorstep at nine A.M. Tuesday morning. They had been calling all morning, but he never picked up and he never called back. Outside the house, which was different than anything the other agent's expected Reid to live in. 

There was a black muscle car in the driveway to which Garcia freaked out, “Oh my god! He has a ‘67 chevy impala in his driveway! I didn’t know he owned another car…” 

Hotch rang the doorbell, ten seconds later the door swung open to reveal a 6’1, sandy haired, green eyed, beauty of a man wearing a short t-shirt and navy blue boxers. Garcia whispered, “Oh wow…” 

The man coughed, “Can I help you?” His voice was deep and gruff. JJ spoke, “I think we might have the wrong house?” She said uncertainly. Suddenly there was another voice from inside the home. “Baby, who is at the do-” but his voice was cut off when he saw who was standing outside. 

Reid was standing fifteen feet away from the front door wearing nothing but low hanging sweat pants showing off his slim abs and tanned skin with his shaggy hair pulled into a messy half-bun. “Oh fuck.” Reid muttered. 

The man, who the team still no idea who he was, laughed. “This ought to be good.” He opened the door wider and turned to face Reid, “Spence? Can we invite them in it's like fifty degrees outside.”

All of the agents shared a look, Reid never let anyone call him Spence except for JJ. Even then it was risky depending on his mood. Reid walked toward the open door, “Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. Come on in guys.” 

The agents awkwardly stepped inside the warm house, taking in the scenery. It was homey, with dark woods, leathers, and small touches of color. There was soft classic rock music playing from the kitchen along with the scent of cooked bacon. 

They all took seats on the couch, trying not to stare at Reid and the man but utterly failing. “Uh, Dean? We should probably put on some clothes…” The guy, Dean, smiled. Big and bright. “Aw baby, but you look so good in just sweatpants!” 

Normally when someone compliments Reid he either gets flustered or blushes. There was no blush here. Instead he laughed softly and said to Dean, “I know I do. But my boss is in this room and I would rather not give him a visual of how much you love to bite.” Reid turned back to his team, “We’ll be right back.” And they both turned to push each other up the stairs like children. But not before every single team member saw Reid’s medium sized tattoo on his side and collection of love bites on his neck and shoulders. 

The BAU team sat in Reid’s living room, slackjawed. Spencer Reid. The dorky, inexperienced, self-conscious, overly intelligent man they all knew and loved was here. Openly talking about his sex life, in front of his boss, with his boyfriend. 

Emily was the first to speak up, “I’m sorry but is nobody going to mention how hot that guy was? Or the fact that I am pretty sure he is Reid’s fricken boyfriend?!” 

JJ turned to the rest of the team, “Or that he has a tattoo!” Garcia whimpered, “My sweet, baby genius has been corrupted!” 

“I’m pretty sure that is not what happened.” Reid called from the stairs. He and Dean walked down, one after another. Dean wearing dark jeans and a loose t-shirt. Spencer still had his hair up in a half-bun with soft tendrils falling around his face and he was wearing black jeans with a burgundy shirt worn thin with too many washes. 

He looked gorgeous. Nobody at the BAU could deny that Reid was definitely one of the more attractive agents, but here - in what appears to be his ‘natural element’... He was absolutely stunning. 

Dean walked around Reid to go to the kitchen while Reid sat cross legged on an arm chair opposite of the couch. “Alright. What is it?” He asked. 

Rossi spoke up, “We need some help with a translation… We all know how long it takes for accurate translations to get sent back to us and we don’t have time to sit around and wait..” Reid chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. Of course.” And he held out a hand for the papers.

Hotch pulled out a couple of papers with foreign writing on it and handed them to Reid. Spencer frowned after skimming over the documents. “Um, would it be okay if someone else translated these? Ancient Greek isn’t exactly my forte of languages.” Hotch frowned, “But you can read it. And you’re faster than any translators we know. Please, we know it is your vacation but - “ He was cut off by Reid.

“No, no. I know that. It’s just, actually. Hold on.” And he called out for Dean, “Dean!”. 

The man came around the corner with a tray of coffee mugs, “God, what is it? Its way too early for this.” He set the tray down and looked at the agents, “I know I didn’t ask if you wanted anything but some of us,” He gave a pointed look to Reid, “Can’t function without coffee. Besides, I make a damn good roast.” And smiled charmingly at the rest of team.

“Half the reason I started dating you,” Reid mumbled. To which Dean swatted him on the head before sitting down directly in front of Spencer on the floor. All of the agents, except Morgan, took a mug. It was amazing.

“What is it that you needed?” Dean asked.

Reid turned to Hotch, “Let him translate it. It will take half as long. I know it is evidence but you can trust Dean.” Dean turned around to stare at his boyfriend, ‘What? Oh hell no! It’s my vacation too.” 

Spencer carded a hand through his boyfriend’s blonde hair, “Yeah, I know. But if you help I promise to make it up to you later.” He said before kissing him quickly on the lips. 

“Now. Read.” And he thrusted the documents, a notebook, and a pen into his hands. Dean turned around and settled himself against Reid’s armchair before putting everything out in front of him on the coffee table.

He looked it over quickly before looking back up at the confused team, “Ancient Greek? Really? Nobody speaks Greek anymore.” Before picking up the pen and translating the first sentence into English.

Prentiss looked at Spencer who was unconsciously playing with the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. They looked completely comfortable with each other. “Are you telling me that your boyfriend can read and translate this better than you can? Boy Genius Spencer Reid?” 

Spencer snorted and Dean barked a laugh. “No, Dean just grew up around languages.” 

“Oh, thats cool. What else can you speak?” Dean had his attention on the papers but replied anyways, “Latin, Medieval French, Hebrew, Sumerian, Sanskrit… Other useless stuff. My brother and our friend have been trying to translate Elamite. I call it a waste of time but our, um… I am sad to call him a partner knows how to speak and translate it. But refuses to share any of it with anyone he doesn't get to blackmail.” 

Rossi laughed, “That is really impressive… Where did you learn all of that?” Dean was still solely focused on the task at hand, “My dad. Hardass Marine that taught my brother and I hand to hand combat, weapons training, and how to speak dead languages. Which I thought was funny, but… Can’t argue with your old man.” 

“You know all of that, why the hell aren’t you working for the FBI?” Dean looked up and gave Hotch a good stare down, “I don’t wear monkey suits.” Spencer chuckled from his seat on the armchair, “He says that but looks the a GQ model when he puts a suit on.” 

Morgan had been sitting rigidly still on the end of the couch the entire time they were at Reid’s home. He hadn’t said a word yet, but everyone could tell he was increasingly uncomfortable. “Are you really boyfriends?” He blurted out.

They both looked up, “Yes?” Spencer said uncertainly. “So this is why you ditched us for two weeks? To hang out with your boyfriend?” He was practically sneering at them. Morgan tried not to sound accusing or angry, but he was failing at keeping his feelings under wrap.

Spencer coughed into his fist, “Don’t speak to me or Dean like that in my home. Try sneering at me again and I will ask you to leave.” 

He said all of that with a disinterested tone, it sounded so unlike him to be so open with other people. It was not an unwelcome surprise to hear him speak like that. 

Hotch smiled, he knew Reid always had it in him to be snarky and confident. He just never showed this side to anyone at work. “How long have you guys been together?” 

Dean looked up from the notebook and smiled, “Four years.” JJ shook her head, “Four years and you never told us you had a smoking hot boyfriend? I am disappointed in you Spence.” 

He shrugged unapologetically. “How did you meet?” Prentiss pressed. Spencer laughed, “We met in a bar. Where Dean tried to hustle me in poker.” Dean snorted, “Never try and hustle a certified genius who grew up in Vegas. However, I did offer to buy him a drink to make up for it and… That was the night I met the best thing that has ever happened to me. ” He smiled up at Spencer who grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought their lips together. “I love you too…” Reid murmured against Dean’s lips. 

JJ couldn’t stop herself from the ‘awww’ that escaped her lips. It was nice to see Spencer so trusting of another person, after everything with Prentiss, his mom, dilaudid… It was good to know someone else cared about him as much as the team did. 

Spencer and Dean pulled apart and handed over the documents, “Alright. Translation done.” Dean got up and made his way to the kitchen before calling, “Oh and Spence? You owe me for that.” Reid laughed out loud from his seat on the leather armchair, “He is insatiable…” He muttered.

The team was astounded at how different Reid was at home than he was at the office, “Alright… Is that all you guys needed? I’ve kinda got company…” He laughed softly. 

Hotch nodded and signaled for the team to stand, “Thanks Reid.” Morgan turned around before they were all out the door, “Hey… Sorry for sounding so rude earlier, pretty boy. I am really glad you’re happy.” Spencer smiled, “Thanks, Morgan.” 

The team left the house, all of them looking in through the big picture window. From outside they could see Dean skidding around the corner into the living room where Spencer was picking up the empty coffee mugs. Dean was saying something that made Reid laugh before wrapping his arms around Reid’s waist from behind. He whispered in Spencer’s ear before Reid turned around and fervently kissed his boyfriend on the lips. The both pulled apart quickly before Reid smacked him on the ass and pulled him towards the stairs by the hand. 

Garcia squealed, “I told you our genius wasn’t a virgin! Do you think there will be a wedding?!” 

JJ smiled, “Don’t get ahead of yourself Pen.” But none of them could deny that it was in fact a possibility.

After that, they all piled into two SUV’s to head back to Quantico. Nine days later Reid sat himself down in the conference room, the team was staring at him in a whole new light. He was flipping through a case file before looking up at everyone, “Yes?” He asked, slightly annoyed. 

Prentiss leaned forward with intense interest, “So you really aren’t an inexperienced virgin? Honestly, we all thought you vowed a lifetime of celibacy.” Reid laughed, “Do you really think I could keep Dean as a boyfriend for four years if I didn’t know what I was doing?” 

Rossi chuckled, “It’s always the quiet ones…” Hotch chuckled despite himself, “Oh, I doubt he is quiet. He looks like a screamer.” Penelope said. Reid flipped open another case file, “Yeah, no. I don’t scream.” 

Hotch threw his file onto the table and stood up muttering, “I’m way too old for this shit.” That was the week that everyone at the B.A.U thought of Spencer Reid differently.


End file.
